Por el Sangre
by RisingStar313
Summary: Leo mentally kicked Annabeth for making him do this. He doubted her stepmom could have hated her as much as his Aunt Rosa utterly despised him.


Walking down the desolate Houston street, Leo wiped an ocean of sweat from his forehead. It was the hottest day most of Texas had seen in years, and the humidity didn't help. A nasty storm was brewing overhead for the coming hours.

Leo mentally kicked Annabeth for making him do this. According to her, she'd done the same thing with her dad and stepmom and it all turned out fine, but Leo doubted they could have hated Annabeth nearly as much as his Aunt Rosa utterly despised him. He hadn't seen the woman in years, and would have been perfectly happy to leave it that way. But, he supposed, you never know, right?

(Though he was pretty sure it wouldn't go well.)

Coming across the familiar stone complex, a deep sense of dread clutched Leo's heart and pulled it into his throat. For just a few seconds, he stood and stared, amazed at how while so many crazy changes had occurred in Leo's life, this place was the same as it was seven years ago, right down to the dying flowers and rosaries visible through Mrs. Gonzalez's window.

His trembling hand found the button labeled, "24B, Rosa Valdez."

_No turning back._

He pressed and it buzzed. After a few moments, a tired voice slurred, "Who is it?"

Leo, quavering slightly, responded, "Family visit."

There was a moment's hesitation, but the lock clicked open. He stepped inside, immediately wrinkling his nose at the odd mixed odor of musty booze, old women, and smoke wafting through the stagnant air. When he reached 24B, he knocked tentatively, and the door creaked open.

"¿Tía Rosa?" he called. She appeared in the living room doorway, wearing the same ugly scowl as before.

"What do you want, _diablo?_" Her voice was steaming with bitter hatred. "Been a long time. Haven't seen your face since the day you _killed my sister_."

A film of ice crusted over Leo's heart. He'd tried to make his peace with what happened that day, but it wasn't the sort of thing one got over. Aunt Rosa's steely glare tried to bore through his confidence, but he swallowed hard and held his ground.

"Aunt Rosa," he said calmly. "I loved my mother very much, and I know you did too. I know we've had our differences." She snorted, and he continued. "But we're family by blood, and I'm here to apologize for all that. And I think I'm ready to forgive you for everything you did and said to me as well."

She stared at him, squinting, for a good ten seconds. He kept his jawline square, despite the urge to bolt out of there.

Finally she said, very slowly, "_You _forgive _me?_ And what, you expect me to do the same?"

Leo took a deep breath. "No. I just figured I'd try, so as not to leave anything unresolved."

"_Unresolved?_" she spat. "There's nothing to resolve, _¡diablo! _If it weren't for you—"

"_Tía Rosa, si me escucharía—"_

"_¡Cállate y sal de mi casa, tú asesino!" _ She yelled, advancing toward him. "And never let me see you here again! _¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca!_" Her fist was raised, making Leo flinch.

"Okay," he assured her, backing up. "I'm going. Calm down."

"GET OUT!"

He jumped, then tripped backwards over an empty bottle of whiskey. An apple sailed past him, two feet away from his head, and Aunt Rosa stumbled against the doorway, then collapsed on the floor. Suddenly he could smell the alcohol on her, and despite everything, all he felt was pity.

"Get out," she slurred quietly, angry tears welling in her eyes. A butter knife went limp in her hands.

Very slowly, Leo stood up and opened the door. He kept his eyes on her as he backed out, until he finally shut the door in front of him. Across the hall, a baby had started to cry. The panic caught up to him, and his mind reverted to default. He ran.

He hadn't even been paying attention to where he was going, and didn't stop until he heard Piper's voice yell, "Hey!"

She galloped over on her Pegasus, then hopped off next to him. Her expression was swimming with concern. "What happened?"

Leo sighed. "You know what? Let's just go home. The other campers must be missing their friendly neighborhood repair boy." He forced a grin and wiggled his eyebrows. "You always need Leo Valdez, right?"

Piper studied him for a few seconds. Then her lips curled up at the corners. Throwing an arm over his shoulder and leading him away, she replied, "You certainly do."

* * *

**Please review, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
